


Nurseybitty Headcanon Ficlets

by drea_rev



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, derek nurse is the best character, racism mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea_rev/pseuds/drea_rev
Summary: A collection of nurseyxbitty headcanons/ficlets from http://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com, my ship'log for Eric Bittle and Derek Nurse of omgcheckplease! I wanted to archive them here!





	Nurseybitty Headcanon Ficlets

###  [Bits x Nursey:](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157805836920/bits-x-nursey)

\- What if to stop Dex and Nursey fighting on the team bus, Bitty switched places with Dex one day? Dex gets to sit next to Jack Zimmermann. And Bitty…

-…opens his laptop to look at his vlog comments and Nursey takes an interest…

-…by the time they get to their next hotel, Bitty and Nursey have watched all of Bitty’s vlogs together including (ESPECIALLY) the ones Bitty is embarassed of, the first ones, with the tripod still in the shot, or no tripod at all

-They become good friends. Nursey reads Bitty his poems while leaning against the counter as Bitty kneads. It’s joy.

-Nursey takes Bitty to New York one summer. He sees where the Stonewall riots happened. He learns about black trans women being the original resistance. Then he goes to pride. Nursey has rainbow highlighter on his cheeks. The happiness and understanding of pain and what there is left to do for the marginalized people of the movement both make his heart swell.

-When Bitty opens his bakery, it’s not his, it’s theirs. One of Nursey’s poems is printed in a beautiful typeface under photographs of pastries in the catering menu. Yes, they do wedding cakes too, with advance notice. 

-Nursey publishes his first poetry book, ‘Prologues/Kid’. He tries to play it chill, like it’s no big deal. For one second. Then he faints into Eric Richard Nurse’s waiting arms.

 

* * *

###  [nurseybittle, nurtle, bitsey, derek and eric?](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/159990695257/nurseybittle-nurtle-bitsey-derek-and-eric)

ALL THIS SHIP’S NAMES ARE COOL

* * *

 

###  [headcanon: Nursey’s rich aunt](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/160533907090/headcanon-nurseys-rich-aunt)

she takes him to the opera, her darling nephew Derek, and she takes him to high-society art museum charity events as her plus-one. Imagine a ten year old Derek M. Nurse in fresh-pressed suits tailored to his height, imagine the tiny flower on his lapel. Admiring his own young, promise-filled reflection in gold-marbled bathrooms’ mirrors. Imagine him loving the gentlemanly-etiquette books she sends him on his birthday. Imagine him dancing with his fingers up his nose at the wedding of someone related to Clyde Frazier, formerly of the Knicks, petals scattered across fresh grass and laughter in the air. Imagine the rich aunt who gave him the gift of not needing to be ‘chill’.

You’re good enough for anyone’s world and good again, Derek. It’s the world that needs to be good enough for you.

* * *

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #4: locker room talk](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157961530550/nurseybitty-headcanon-4-locker-room-talk)

**Dex:** *to nursey* It's so funny how you can't walk without tripping.  
 **Bitty:** It's so funny how you can't talk properly.  
 **Dex:** I can talk PERFECTLY, with EXCELLENT VERBAL MASTERY!  
 **Bitty:** Say "physicians' associates".  
 **Dex:** *sweating* ...  
 **Bitty:** OooooOOoOoOOOOOOOH  
 **Holster:** OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOh  
 **Ransom:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
 **Dex:** Fine. Fizz-i-shunassoshi--shit. Physician Association. Fizzshun Associate--  
 **Bitty:** Say "orthopedic arthroplasty."  
 **Dex:** JOINT REPLACEMENT. THERE.  
 **Bitty, Holster, Ransom:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
 **Dex:** ORTHROPEE--damn it. Orthro-arthro-plastic. Orthopedic. OrthoPEEDIC ORTHOPLAS

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #629](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/158453250903/nurseybitty-headcanon-629)

College professor Nursey slamming Bitty against a wall as soon as he gets home and kissing the daylights out of him then throwing his tweed jacked over his shoulder, dropping his keys in the tray, and heading to the shower while Bitty has slid to the floor in the entryway speechless and blinking

* * *

 

###  [Nurseybitty headcanon #3](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/158449448999/nurseybitty-headcanon-3)

Bitty discovering almond milk because of Nursey and now he can’t drink regular milk because it has a weird aftertaste

* * *

 

###  [Nurseybitty headcanon #441](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/158418608395/nurseybitty-headcanon-441)

NURSEY AND BITTY ARE PLAYING BREATH OF THE WILD ON NURSEY’S SWITCH RIGHT NOW

THERE IS VIETNAMESE TAKEOUT IN THE ROOM. MANHATTAN IS SNOW COVERED AND MISERABLE OUT THE WINDOW

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #93](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/158207066443/nurseybitty-headcanon-93)

Coach Bittle will only allow Nursey in the house if he leaves his Jets hat outside on the porch swing. Nursey isn’t a fan of the Jets. He bought it only to piss off Bitty’s dad. Bitty has to cackle when he’s driving up with Suzanne from the grocery store and sees the hat on the porch swing.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #305](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157809571365/nurseybitty-headcanon-305)

Nursey is vegan. Nursey has a studyblr, all fineliner pens and expensive black notebooks filled with bullet journaling perfection. Nursey turned down a scholarship from Harvard, but doesn’t mention it to Shitty, because he’s chill, or maybe because he forgot. Nursey knows html and css. Nursey can make tofu taste _actually good_ , which opens a portal into another dimension when he makes dinner for once and Eric Bittle is shocked, just nonplussed, that the one food he has refused to eat in any form ever since Suzanne Bittle’s overzealous cookbook-buying healthy-eating-pinterest-following phase in which her son and husband tried their hardest to be supportive but could not deal with the soybeans especially in a gooey crumbly partially seared and partially raw mess (she’d bought the wrong kind for that method of preparation) has now made him fall even harder for the poet the Lord blessed him with. Nursey has gone to The Read Live several times. Nursey follows <https://twitter.com/heyfranhey> and got an oil diffuser and KuumbaMade oils from the Union Square Whole Foods on her recommendation. He got the very last two they had left. His dorm was the best smelling place on campus AND it helped him focus through several midterms and finals.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #30](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157926202891/nurseybitty-headcanon-30)

Nursey doesn’t drink Powerade, you know, as the beverage itself. He only drinks Twisted Blackberry™ Powerade. Because that is the best flavor. No, the ONLY flavor. If a store–Stop and Stop, Tedeschi’s, 7-11, CVS, it doesn’t matter–doesn’t have Twisted Blackberry™, he walks out and finds another store. He’s also walked into random restaurants in Boston seeing if they have it. If they do, I guess we’re having dinner here then, it’ll be two burritos without sour cream…

* * *

nurseybitty headcanon #200000

Bitty and Nursey watched Moonlight on its first run in New York City. Bitty cried openly, sobbing, raising the crook of his arm to his eyes, making it louder by trying to make it quieter. Nursey was still. His arms were on the armrests. the shining streams just went vertically down from his eyes as he stared unblinkingly at the screen above him, Powerade and popcorn forgotten. 

 

Later he would be mad he wasn’t as “openly expressive” as Bitty was. Then he remembered: whether raw and out in the open or softly, protectively cocooned, any way to express emotion could be the subject of future ridicule, regret.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #399](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157841998742/nurseybitty-headcanon-399)

**Bitty:** WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MILK AND BUTTER *holds up Blue Diamond Hint of Honey Almond Milk*  
 **Nursey:** I'm lactose intolerant.  
 **Bitty:** WHAT--what?  
 **Nursey:**  
 **Bitty:** I'm going to consult medicinenet.com!  
*30 min later*  
 **Bitty:** MOST OF THE WORLD CAN'T DRINK MILK?  
 **Nursey:** ...I can't haz cheezeburger.  
 **Bitty:** Oh my god.  
 **Nursey:** You mean 'oh moo god'

* * *

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #12](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157840756146/nurseybitty-headcanon-12)

Bitty makes mental notes every time Nursey tells people his favorite poems and his favorite poets. He sneaks into Faber one night and Sharpies some of the poems on Nursey’s chest pads and neckroll. Dark green ink. He’s in the locker room afterward when Nursey finds out. He looks so loved when his eyes flit up to Bitty’s.

* * *

 

###  [Nurseybitty headcanon #81](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157825835951/nurseybitty-headcanon-81)

**Bitty:** It’s 3 AM, husband. Why do you have a funnel in your left hand, and a Mason jar in your right, in my parents’ kitchen?  
 **Nursey:** Making them some homemade sweet tea to open the fridge in the morning to.  
 **Bitty:**  
 **Nursey:** I’m not technically your husband for...*looks at white Casio watch*...another 9 hours, by the way.  
 **Bitty:**  
 **Nursey:** I thought I’d use up that tin of loose-leaf Assam black, you know? I’m wrapping Suzanne’s jar with mint ribbon and I’m using some blue and white string and a sailor’s knot for Coach. Do you think it’s a bit much?  
 **Bitty:**  
 **Bitty:** NO MORE CAFFIENE FOR YOU AFTER THIS WEDDING FOR AT LEAST A WEEK

* * *

 

###  [Nurseybitty headcanon #20238](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157836975422/nurseybitty-headcanon-20238)

Bitty makes both his parents watch [The Angry Eye ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEu0tjcxDjiE%26list%3DPLfbayyh1sKqDztKt2CxOIc3jl6tRdkYMZ&t=MGYwZWU5NzdiZGRjYzg0YWY0YzJlYjhmYmY0ZGZkNjA1ZmZjMGI2YiwyNGYycHZYSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL5xrj3fB7wxjQqNPgs0Jxg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnurseyxbitty.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157836975422%2Fnurseybitty-headcanon-20238&m=0)before Nursey comes to visit in the summer. Even if they complain, say they ‘don’t think like that, only other people think like that’. He just pauses the video, rewinds it to the time when they began to complain, and they watch it from that point again. Then they watch several stop and frisk documentaries, and when they say it wouldn’t affect Derek since he is affluent and educated, Bitty tells them about all the times when it did. He doesn’t let them use excuses like “what was he doing”. Or “it can’t be helped, he looks older than he is,” or “spare the rod, spoil the child”. Bitty points out double standards with stubbornness his mother never thought he was capable of. But when Nursey arrives, Bitty’s literally sweet as pie, mentioning nothing of the arguments that rang through their home twenty-four hours ago, and his parents realize he wasn’t doing it to impress anyone. That he was working so Nursey wouldn’t have to.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #5043](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157839474357/nurseybitty-headcanon-5043)

Bitty never understood modern interior design, even though he has watched some HGTV. Nursey asked him to come to the doctor’s appointment with him because he’s freaking out. Bitty waits for him in the lobby, and his eyes fall upon a Wallpaper* magazine. When Nursey is finally out of his appointment, he finds Bitty wide-eyed at the architecture, and the photos, and just…the feeling that each interior provides. “Derek! Dear! What if I…give the Haus a makeover?!”

Nursey asks the receptionist if they can take the magazine with them, even though Bitty protests. She thinks they’re adorable and says they have a subscription and it’s a thick magazine, so taking an old one is perfectly fine. Later he looks up the magazine’s cost and is floored that it’s in Euros and doesn’t know how much it costs to get it shipped to the States.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #2893](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/157824686284/nurseybitty-headcanon-2893)

Bitty never really got into video games. He was too busy baking, then too busy winning skating championships, then well, too busy with hockey, college, and baking. And a vlog!

But then he started dating a wonderful young man.

This wonderful young man gave him an adorable little handheld system called a…nin…nunchucks? Ninja-tender? With the three-D on it, but without the goofy glasses from the movies!

And that wonderful, thoughtful young man had written him a rhyming instruction booklet and tucked it in the box, so Bitty could start it off right away.

And that wonderful, thoughtful, sneaky young man had preloaded the device from the nun-ten-bow eshop with titles such as Cooking Mama 5, Order Up, and Brunch Panic. And that there was a way to play a cooking game with random people you passed on the street!

Bitty discovered something: He had time, waiting for professors who were caught in the snow, waiting for dentist appointments back home in Goergia, waiting for his vlogs to upload. He had time.

Time to think of a present, any present, that he could have ready for Valentines Day, the birthday of Derek Malik Nurse, the greatest boyfriend to have ever existed, boyfriend to him.

* * *

 

###  [nurseybitty headcanon #1](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/158187633725/nurseybitty-headcanon-1)

Derek Malik Nurse loves ruffling Eric Richard Bittle’s hair. Even if he’s lying in Bitty’s lap by the pond on a fresh sunny day he’ll reach up as Bitty is looking lovingly down at him and ruffle it. Bitty goes everywhere with messy tousled hair and doesn’t even mind

* * *

 [“why does nursey deserve dibs?” part 30950](https://nurseyxbitty.tumblr.com/post/159771827110/why-does-nursey-deserve-dibs-part-30950)

fig 1. willingly offered retrieval of mop during communal malaise disaster experience known as “bitty dropped a pie”

* * *

 


End file.
